mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 334: BYOBurger
"BYOBurger" was originally released on December 19, 2016. Description This episode sure is like a hurricane folks! We're scopin' the horizon and we're seeing a duck blur! Forewarning: brace your ears for the most terrifying impressions known to man. Also, a lot of Juggalo talk. Suggested Talking Points DuckTales Scope, Buchin', Bounce House Castle In The Clouds, Monkey LaLa Regrets, Squirrel Biscuits, DogsOnly Dot Com, Juggalo Family Values, Full Coverage Chug Outline 11:10 - I'm a big kombucha enthusiast. I've been riding this fermented freight train for about two months now, so my question is this: is it appropriate to bring a bottle of kombucha to a restaurant if I know they don't have it available, or is it a "no outside food or drinks" ordeal like at a movie theater? Please help me brothers. The prospect of washing down a meal without a drink is daunting to me, so should I bring my beverage of choice, or just suck it up and order a water there? -- Buchin' In Brimerton Washington 17:14 - Y - Sent in by Nicolas Potter, from Yahoo Answers user SHAMe, who asks: Would you rather live under the sea or up in the sky? 25:39 = My dad has found himself in a bit of a jam. He hosted a company party with some coworkers at our house last weekend. One of the coworkers is vegan, and brought over a tin of these brown cookie biscuit things, shaped and decorated like little squirrels. When she gave them to my dad, she referred to them as "squirrel biscuits." My dad replied something to the effect of, "Oh, Violet dog loves squirrels," to which she replied, "Well, I'm sure she'll love these too." The problem is, we have no idea whether these "squirrel biscuits" are actually meant for people or dogs. The coworker did not specifically mention that they were either, and a cursory taste doesn't disprove either possibility. How does one ask their vegan coworker if their cookies are meant for animals or people without offending her or making a fool of ourselves? -- Biscuit Bamboozled In Brooklyn 31:42 - MZ - Sponsored by Blue Apron. Sponsored by MeUndies. Advertisement for Tights And Fights. 40:22 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: What are some juggalo prayers? 52:04 - The other day I caught sight of myself drinking a bottle of beer in my reflection, and realized for the first time the way I drink looks a lot stranger than I thought. I put my whole mouth over the opening to drink, rather than simply bringing the bottle to lips and sipping. Is that weird? Do you see other people that drink like that? I'm 26-years-old, and even thought it might look weird, it might be my thing. Is it too weird to be sustainable, or am I just being paranoid and it doesn't matter at all? -- unintelligible Chugging 56:38 - Housekeeping 61:45 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user chasvanblom, who asks: Where can I find a free .jpg-image of TIM ALLEN dressed as SANTA CLAUS? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Juggalos Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Unintelligible Category:Drew Davenport Category:Nicolas Potter Category:In The Japanese Style